Mobile Suit Gundam: Darkside of the Moon
by zakuboy
Summary: This is the story of a small force of Zeonic Marines that continue the war for the independence of the colonies. Based out of a secret base on the dark side of the moon they will make the year 0082 a living hell for Federation forces in space. Chapter 2 u
1. The End and the Beginning

**Dark Side of the Moon**

A MS Gundam fanfic by Zakuboy

Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

December, 31, 0079

Abu A Que

The mega-particle beam narrowly missed the starboard side of the Gwazine class battleship _Kiel_.

"Hard to port and pull up" commanded Major Brandon Stilwell "and shoot that mother funkin' feddie"

The ships structure groaned under the force of the sudden change in direction and the of all of it's main guns at a now doomed Magellan class battleship.

Three of them struck home and destroyed the forward part of the ship and the bridge.

A Gelgoog Marine Commander Type painted white with black tiger stripes, flew past the crippled ship, releasing a barrage of energy into the reactor compartment destroying the Magellan.

"This is Commander Michel Stilwell calling," the pilots voice crackled in through the Minovsky particle jamming "my suit is low on fuel, and I will be returning shortly".

"Roger that sir" Stilwell acknowledged "MS bay crew, will be standing by to tend to your Gelgoog. How goes the fighting brother"?

"We are holding them" his brother answered as he guided his suit into the massive empty hanger in the _Kiel_.

"But we won't for long" he said which made Brandon's heart fall.

Sensing his little brother's despair Michal quickly changed the subject to the routine check-up on his battle group.

"Sir our force is down to the _Kiel_, the Musai's, _Postgrad_, _Raven_, _Vienna_, and _Georing_. The _Prince Eugine_ was destroyed by GM's, and the _Roma_ is limping back to base after major, but non-fatal damage."

"What of our mobile suits"? His brother asked.

"There we seem to be more fortunate. We have only lost three Zaku II Fz's and a Rick Dom II, this may be due to the fact that we are on the edge of the fighting and our MS are mostly staying on CSP around their ships."

"Excellent little brother, then my I barrow two of the Rick Dom II's to head for the center of the fighting?" Michel asked as if speaking to a superior officer.

"Granted" Brandon answered in the tone he used to talk to subordinates.

"Thanks brother, I owe you one" Michal said as his Gelgoog headed back towards the mass of explosions that was the main battle.

--------------------------------------------

After hour's of fighting the battle begins to wind down with the Federation the winner by shear weight of numbers.

"All MS units return to your respective ships or where there is space" Major Stillwell called out as the Federation began to come after the few concentrations of Zeonic ships left of which his was one.

"We are retreating to Dark Side base" he paused "we will never cease our war for the independence of the colonies"

A broken voice came in over the radio "broth... surrounded... GM's closing in... need assistance..."

"MICHEL, Brandon cried as he heard that, "XO you have command of Kiel follow captain Von Blocks directions on the retreat."

"Where are you going said the bewildered lieutenant?"

"To help my brother and commander" Brandon replied as he sprinted from the bridge to the mobile suit deck and launched in his own Gelgoog Marine towards the remnants of the battle.

He checked his MMP-80 machine gun and readied himself to face the swarms of GM's that he was sure to face.

"Sir, I'm not letting you go out here alone" a voice said over the comms.

A Rick Dom II pulled up next to his Gelgoog, it was his XO. His Rick Dom was similarly armed with the MMP-80, in addition he carried two Sturm Fausts attached to the skirt armor of his suit.

"Thanks" Stillwell muttered as they began to dodge around wreckage of battleships, cruisers, and MS.

As they raced through a massive hole in a derelict Magellan they came upon a scene of conflict.

A single Gelgoog Marine Commander Type was dodging an enter GM company of nine suits.

"Brother!" Brandon called out "fall back over the Magellan wreak, Lieutenant Sanchez and I will pick a few off".

"Roger" came his brothers answer.

Stillwell and Sanchez dropped down and rested with the backs on the hull of the destroyed battleship. Sanchez armed a Sturm Faust along with his machine gun.

Stillwell readied his MMP-80, and took a two handed grip and armed the single shot grenade in the launcher.

A barrage of beams came flying over the wreak followed shortly by a desperately dodging Gelgoog.

Then the GMs blasted their way around the wreak.

"Michel, break up so you don't get caught in our field of fire"

The Gelgoog blasted strait up leaving the GMs out exposed in space.

Brandon fired first letting loose with the single grenade mounted on the under side of his MMP-80. It struck the GM on the booster pack destroying the suit in a yellow flash.

Before the other GMs could figure out where this new threat was coming from another GM fell to Brandon's machine gun and one to Sanchez's Sturm Faust.

Now the GMs saw what was attacking them, and four of the remaining six circled around and came back at Brandon and Sanchez.

"Sanchez" Brandon said as they fell back "rotate around the Magellan and see if you pick off another one of these bastards. I'll lead them off on a goose chase."

"Roger" Sanchez replied and his Rick Dom II rocketed over the destroyed Magellan, and Brandon whipped his Gelgoog around and rocketed away from the GMs that were no longer chasing his brother and were now chasing him.

As the GMs flew over the wrecked Magellan Sanchez picked off another with his second panzer faust, and two of the GMs broke off and went back.

"Don't worry about me sir" Sanchez dodged his suit around behind the Magellan again. "I'll take care of these two and get the Commander's unit back to the _Kiel_ safely".

"Right, keep safe Sanchez", and with a flick of his finger he cut off the channel and focused on his flying. He dodged every which way avoiding all the beams that the GMs fired at him. "These guys are green as fuck", he stomped the foot peddles and rocketed upward, and the GMs shot under him. He opened up on them with his MMP-80 and 110mm wrist machine cannon the lead GM was filled with holes, and exploded, while a second lost it's main camera, and floated off into space covered in blue electrical sparks.

The last GM dodged behind a piece of wreckage. Brandon emptied what was left in his magazine into the wreckage to keep the enemies head down, and changed magazines. He looked around and saw the unexploded torso section of a Zaku. He reached out his suits hand and grabbed it, the cockpit was riddled with holes, "I'm sorry my brother, may you rest in peace". With that he hurled the torso towards the piece of debris that the last enemy suit was hiding behind. Just before it reached the GM popped it's head over the edge, "dumb move, mother fucker", Brandon said as he unloaded the entire magazine into the Zaku's reactor.

- - - - - - - - - -

The explosion was fantastic, and then all there was was static on all his main monitors. "SHIT", was all Ensign Joshua Miller could say. He had been beaten by a better pilot, he grabbed a extra oxygen tank and a vernier for his suit and popped the hatch of his suit. What greeted him was the barrel of a 90mm rifle, and a harsh red mono-eye. All he could do was put up his hands.

"Your people have won this round Feddie, but I will never stop fighting for the independence of the colonies, from your oppression", and with that he lowered his weapon and flew off, and all Josh remembered about the Gelgoog was the crest on it's shoulder armor. It was a red shield with a white tiger in the middle, and two skulls on different sides of the animal.

"We'll meet again someday pilot", and that he was sure of.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Brandon flew back towards the _Kiel_ and the other retreating ships of his task force, he saw his brother's Gelgoog standing on the hull if the, and as the Gelgoog raised it's hand in a greeting of hello a 180mm APDS round smashed through the cockpit.

"SNIPER" went out the cry over all the radio channels. A pilot who had spotted the point of fire relayed the coordinates to all units, and they all zeroed in on the piece of junk, and then the GM sniper custom, that had been hiding there was just another floating piece of debris.

"Brother!", Brandon cried as the dead Gelgoog floated off the hull of the _Kiel_. 'So thats it' thought Brandon 'we make it through the entire war, only for my brother to die on the last day of fighting'.

He opened a channel, "all forces continue the retreat to Darkside Base". He cut off the channel, and sat back in his suit's ejection seat, "I'll make the feddies pay if it is the last thing I do".

And thats the end of chapter 1. Took me a long time to get this chapter done so I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

Notes: Combat Space Patrol

Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot


	2. Return to War

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Dark Side of the Moon**

Chapter 2: The Return to War

December, 31 0081

Zeonic Marine Lieutenant Colonel Brandon Stilwell, stood at the window of his dark office staring out across the barren moonscape. It had been a year, a year since the Principality had surrendered to the Earth Federation, and a year since the feddies had killed his brother in the last hours of the fighting.

"Fucking feddies", he mumbled, as he turned away from the window. He walked back to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer, closing the blinds of his window, and turning on the office lights. He started going through all the status reports that his company commander's had been sending him.

Alpha, Bravo, Delta, and Assault company's were 100 combat ready, but Charlie company was still having problems with their coordination, on assault training. They were taking unacceptable amounts of damage in simulations, of the battalion's first move against the Federation.

"I can't have this fucking bullshit, after a year of careful planning, and preparation". He reached over and smacked the button for the intercom to his clerk in the waiting room outside is office. "Yes sir", said the Ana, the female corporal who sat out at that desk. "Get Captain Delacroy in here right fucking now", and he let go of the of the button before the girl got a chance to answer.

5 minutes later while Brandon was going through the maintenance reports on his mobile suits, in his personal guard there was a tap on his door. "Yeah, come in", he said as he shifted through a pile of technical specifications for his new mobile suit. Ana stuck her head through the door, "Captain Delacroy is here to see you sir". "Good", he dropped the papers on his desk, "send him in".

She pulled back through the door, and a second later Captain Delacroy came through the door, and came to attention in front of his commander's desk. "Captain Delacroy, reporting as ordered sir". "Can you explain this shit to me", Brandon said as he threw a copy of the company's status report at the company commander. "Why the fuck is your company so fucked up", he said with a growl in his voice. The captain looked down at the report, "Sir these are within the acceptable limits".

"Not in the Marines, you army piece of crap. The only reason that I have you commanding one of my company's is you were the only officer that I scooped up from Abu A Que that had combat experience, and I needed a officer". Delacroy was visually uncomfortable with the ass chewing that he was receiving. "Now step it the fuck up or I'll demote you and put a fucking senior NCO in charge of that company, is that understood". "Yes sir", Delacroy said, did a perfect drill field about face, and stalked out of the office.

Brandon leaned back in his chair, 'that man is going to be trouble', he thought to himself. Ana stuck her head back in the office, "is there anything I can do for you sir",she said that with a little bit of a glint in her eye. "Yeah, you can come over here and have a seat beautiful", he said as he hit the button on his desk that shut off the lights, and opened the blinds so that they could look out over the moonscape. Ana came over sat on his lap, he put his arm around he waist, and she leaned her head and put it on his shoulder.

"Do you remember the first time we met", she asked. "Yeah", he said looking out over the desolate surface, "I was in Von Braun, looking for soldiers to resume the fight, and you were a scared girl dodging the feddies that were looking for former Zeon soldiers". "We both dived into the same shelter to avoid a feddie patrol, and we hid in there for hours, while the feddies stomped around outside". "And I told you what I was trying to do, and you told me that you were a qualified mobile suit pilot", he poked her in the ribs and she squeaked. "I had just got out of the academy and was assigned to the moon when the war ended, I could barley get a Zaku to move, let alone fight in one". "Well", he said giving her a little squeeze, "in three days our revenge against the Federation will begin". He squeezed her again and knew that he would make the feddies suffer for killing his brother, and defeating his nation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Senior Lieutenant Joshua Miller looked up at the mobile suits that stood up in front of him, these were his mobile suits, he was the commander of all mobile suits in the anti-Zeon task force Blitzforce 14. The force was centered around two of the most powerful warships in the entire Earth system.

The _Jupiter_, and the _Phoenix_, were both _Pegasus_ class vessels, that had been modified to hold 10 mobile suits apiece, instead of the regular 6. Along with the two massive mobile suit carriers there were six _Salamis_ class cruisers that were along for cover. With this task force under the command of Vice Admiral Adam "Thunder" Groves, they were tasked with the seemingly impossible task of hunting down, and destroying Zeon hold outs left in the earth system.

"And all I can think about is that fucking Gelgoog that let me go a year ago", he muttered to himself as he scuffed his boot on the deck plating as he walked back towards the rear of the hanger. He looked up at the one and only empty mobile suit docking station in the entire fleet, this is where, in three days, his new mobile suit would go. The fleet was about to leave Luna II, on course to Von Braun so that he could pick up his suit, and the task force would would start combing the moon for zeek holdouts. Then it was off to Side 3, and all the evil looks that he would get from the colonists there. Well at the very least he would have the most powerful mobile suit in the earth system, the RX-78NT-1 "Alex" Gundam. "If I find that pilot there will be no way that he'll be able to beat me with that antiquated piece of crap Gelgoog", he muttered to himself as he left the hanger and headed back to his cabin.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was amazing to see his fleet out in open space again. Standing on the bridge of his flagship the Gwazine class battleship _Kiel_ he looked left and right at his fleet spread out on battle line. The Musai's, _Postgrad_, _Raven_, and _Vienna_, were off to his left, while the _Georing, Roma, _and the _Prince Eugine's Revenge_, were off to his right. The fleet was advancing low over the surface of the moon towards it's first objective, Von Braun City, and the new Anaheim Electronics factory there. He was going to destroy the traitors who went to work for the feddies making there weapons for them.

"I'll destroy them, with their own evil weapons", he muttered under his breath. "Sir" a voice came from next to him, "I have updated intelligence report from the advance scouts on the edge of the of the crater". It was his XO, and best friend major Rosendo Sanchez, "the scouts report a minimal feddie presence outside the main ship entrance, which is our entry, and exit point. The scouts report that they are ready to takeout the four guards at the entrance, and it should be easy since they are all those old original RGM-79 GM's none of those newer hi-mo types that got reported around Side 6".

"Well then this should be easy", Brandon said with a wolfish grin. "How far are we from the edge of the crater". "About 20 kilcks sir", Sanchez said after glancing at a display. "Excellent, have the fleet hold here, we go the rest of the way in our suits". "Rodger that sir", Sanchez said, and moved over to a console, made a call to the pilot ready room, and the order went out to the other ships through tight beam laser communications. Within 20 minutes the entire battalion was formed up on the surface. He stood in front of them with his personal platoon arrayed behind him he surveyed the battalion. With four suits per platoon, and four platoons per company, that, including his platoon, gave him a total force of 68 mobile suits. The only problem that his unit had was the fact that most of the suits they had were Zaku Fz's, and F2's.

"Men", he said over the battalion's secure frequency, "we are here today to strengthen our fighting force. To all you good marines piloting antiquated, yet faithful Zakus be prepared to get some new equipment. For almost two weeks after the end of the war Zeonic, now Anaheim Electronics, kept producing the cutting edge mobile suits that were seen in small amounts at the end of war, and that should increase our fighting power immensely. SO LETS GO GET THEM".

He threw his Gelgoog's arm into the air, and the battalion followed suit letting out the war cries. Into his headset microphone he spoke the words that would start the fighting anew, "scout snipers, FIRE". With that order, the four Gelgoog Jagers, the most advanced suits, and best pilots he had, fired their beam machine guns, each selecting one of the four old type GMs that guarded the large entrance to the Anaheim factory. Each shot was a clean kill, and as soon as the GMs were down the scout sniper platoon rocketed down to heavy bay doors, and laid breaching charges on them. They flicked on the 10 second timers, and flew back to the overhang where they had been for the last several hours.

The charges blew, "sir the treasure chest is open, and we have you covered from high up". "Roger that Eyeball One", Brandon said. "Charlie company you are on CSP around the ships until we return", he got a angry confirmation from Captain Delacroy, and the Charlie company suits blasted off the gray surface, and landed on the hulls of the hovering warships. "All other mobile suits advance", and with that the remainder of the battalion speeded towards the breached space gate. As they flew through the breach Brandon had one platoon from Alpha company set up an ambush right inside the blown space gate. The rest of the battalion fanned out throughout the complex looking for the mobile suits that would make them virtually unstoppable.

As the marines kept finding more and more of the suits that Brandon had expected to find, Rick-Dom II's, Gelgoog's of all types, and even a few of the very powerful Kampfer mobile suits. Brandon on the other hand was searching for something even more powerful. He had heard that Anaheim had a Gundam in the depths of the factory. Destroying the Federation with a machine of their own design seemed like poetic justice to him. He and his team walked into a massive airlock, the outside hatch closed and sealed and the pressure equalized. As the inner door opened his Gelgoog was raked with small arms fire. Brandon laughed, he raised his MMP-80 machine gun, and with a single burst he killed all the Federation solders that were guarding a single shrouded mobile suit.

"Here is my new suit", Brandon reached out his Gelgoog's free hand and ripped off shroud. There stood the thing that this mission was all about, the mobile suit that the Cyclops Team failed to destroy at the end of the war, the RX-78NT-1 Gundam. "Command platoon, cover me while I transfer into the Gundam". Major Sanchez, Cpl Ana, and Sergeant Major Fritz formed their Gelgoogs up in a perimeter around the Gundam facing outward.

- - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT!", screamed Captain Miller at the videocomm screen. "The factory blocks been hit by a major Zeon assault". He smashed the video screen "Admiral, how soon can we launch and attack the Zeeks in the Anaheim facility".

"We just entered mobile suit range" said Admiral Groves, "launch all of your units and stop this preposterous attack on our power base". "Roger that sir", Miller said "I'll be taking one of the GM Sniper II's". He ran off the bridge and took the first lift down to the port hanger. "I'll be taking this", he said pushing one of the Sniper II pilots out of the way. He clambered onto the lift, raised it up, and scrambled into the cockpit started the power-up sequence. He was happy to satisfied to see that he was the second mobile suit to launch, he made a small adjustment to the GM's trajectory, and stomped the foot peddles flaring the engines to full power, and rocketing him towards the surface of the moon, and the factory under assault by the Zeeks, "all units form up behind me".

As the force of Federation mobile suits started getting close to the surface of the moon, a barrage of beams came up from the surface. "We've got Gelgoogs on the surface, take evasive action". His force scattered, and as he continued toward the surface of he saw four Gelgoog J's come out of hiding and fly through the blown in space gate. A team of Space Command GM's followed them. "No wait", Miller called out over the comm, but it was too late, and the GM's were caught in a hail of gunfire from a group of Zeon mobile suits hiding just inside the destroyed space gate. "Guncannons forward, shell the shit out of that space gate. Where ever they were, the RX-77D mass production Guncannons, stopped and lobbed 200mm shells at the space gate, and it disappeared behind a cloud explosions, dust and debris.

After several volleys Miller called out "cease fire, GM's charge". With that GMs rushed forward and through the space gate. There was nothing there except rewed space gate and factory structure. "They've fell back into the factory, split up and search and destroy in teams of no less than three". The reports kept coming back, there are suits missing missing from all of the storage hangers, and they were all very advanced Zeek suits from the end of the war. Also missing were huge stores of weapons that went with those suits. Beam machine guns, 360mm bazookas, Raketen 880mm bazookas, tons of rounds for 90mm machine guns, and bazooka shells.

Miller started getting worried as he traveled deeper into the factory, the destruction was total. Everything that was in the factory was either destroyed or stolen. There were wrecked GM's lying everywhere, most were the new new GM Kai's that were coming off the assembly line, but some were the old original GM's that were part of the factories security unit. "These guys were massacred", Miller's wingman muttered. Only in a few places did it look like the security unit put up any sort of fight, with only two Zakus being confirmed downed. Here and there, there were shattered shoulder shields, and severed arms but nothing to show any serious fight. "Even the two Zakus that got shot down, their pilots escaped", he muttered as he reached the airlock outside the Gundam chamber. And then the door in front of him exploded outward. He raised his suits shield just in time to keep the shrapnel from taking off his suits head clean off. When the explosion passed he peaked back over his shield there standing in front of him was a Rick-Dom II, and he was starring straight down the barrel of it's massive 880mm Raketen bazooka.

"What should I do with this piece of shit", the pilot of the Dom said over the open comm. "I'll deal with him" came another voice. And that was a voice that Miller recognized. "You", he said with all the hate he felt in his heart, for all his dead friends from the One Year War. A Gelgoog Marine Command type with the same crest came up to the right of the Rick-Dom. Miller scrambled his GM back to it's feet and pointed his 90mm rifle at the Gelgoog, only to notice that the front of the weapon had been sheared off. He tossed it aside and began to reach for the sniper rifle mounted on the hard point on his back.

"Don't even think about it Feddie", said that same voice again. "And another thing, your trying to shoot at the wrong person, I'm over here". Miller looked to the left of the Rick-Dom and saw the RX-78NT-1 _Alex_ standing there, active. "And it looks like I stole you people's new toy, sorry". There was a pause and the other three Zeek suits left through another exit to the hanger. "Let's finish this", Miller growled. He reached back and drew one of his GM's beam sabers and activated it.

The _Alex_ placed it's beam rifle on it's hard point reached up, and drew one of it's beam saber off his backpack, activated it, and charged at him with it's boosters flaring a full power. Miller crouched his suit down and used his shield to block the Gundam's downward slashing arm. The impact was mind jarring, and as he looked down to start an upward slash he saw the Gundam's knee coming up. There was nothing he could do, and the knee mad solid contact with his GM's upper torso. This threw his GM back and out the airlock that he had entered through. The GM crashed onto it's back destroying the sniper rifle mounted there, and Miller brought up his beam saber just in time to block the _Alex's_ follow on downward slash.

Miller pushed his thrusters to full sliding it out from under the Gundam, and putting him back on his feet. He looked up in time to see the Alex's shield flying edge first at his suit's head. Again he put up is shield to block the Gundam's assault, deflecting the shield to the side. The Gundam followed right away with another attack, only this time it had both it of beam sabers drawn. Miller thrust his shield forward for a third, and final time. He detached his shield and blasted backward, just in time to avoid being chopped in three like his shield was.

For the next several minutes it was all that Miller could do to block the never ending attacks thrown at him by the Gundam. Trying to concentrate on two sabers at once was so difficult, but the enemy pilot seemed to be having no trouble doing it. Suddenly the Gundam pulled back, "I don't have the time to deal with you right now", the pilot said. He deactivated his sabers and popped open the covers over the 90mm Gatling guns mounted on each forearm. In the confined area all that Miller could do was cover his cockpit with his mobile suits arms and back up as fast as possible. The impacts of the rain of rounds on his suit was horrible but the arms kept him safe. 'This sucks', he thought as his GM fell to the ground, stopped moving, and all the systems died.

- - - - - - - - - -

Brandon moved his new Gundam past the wrecked GM Sniper II. The pilot had put up a good fight even though Brandon hadn't really been trying too hard. He just didn't have the time to finish the duel. "He'll be back", he grinned to himself, "and now he's even more humiliated than he was the last time I whooped his ass". His suit was the last of his battalion to leave the Anaheim Electronics factory, he blasted a GM out of his way and headed back to the rally point where his forces were.

As he got near them he saw that the fleet had, received a few additions. Four Federation _Columbus_ class transport ships were hovering behind the battle line. Brandon assumed that they were packed to the gills with captured mobile suits. He got clearance to land on the _Kiel's_ mobile suit deck from the ship's mobile suit deck officer, and set his suit down in the hanger. He moved it over to his mobile suit docking station, got it locked down, powered down, and left the suit.

He made his way up to the bridge, where he snatched a situation report from the deck officer as he entered. He scanned it quickly and smiled. With out gaining a single person his unit had, at the very least, doubled in combat strength. Now the very worst suit that any of his pilots would be taking into combat would be a Rick-Dom II. "All hands stand down from combat stations, fleet set course for Side 7, and our victory over the Earth Federation.

Well that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and will review it so that I my improve my next chapter.

Thank, I hope to have Chapter 3 up soon.


End file.
